


Sisterly Advice

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Fright Night (1985), Fright Night 2 (1988)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Jerry Dandridge finds his lair has a not entirely welcome visitor...his older sister. She offers all sorts of advice...some of which he might have taken. Not that he'd ever admit it. :)=





	Sisterly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of the original 1985 Fright Night. The Dark Shadows cross over is a casual reference to a past event...can you spot it? :)=
> 
> I don't own any of the Fright Nights, even though sometimes these movies own me. Brad Fiedel...I love his scores to both the original and the sequel. (heart) I wish they were available for purchase. (sighs)

“Pretty boy,” Regine said. Jerry hadn’t heard her enter his house, damn her. Although damning her or himself was a little redundant. 

Not that his sister was following her usual lair visiting pattern. It always started with a criticism for his clock collection. Followed by a second criticism for having only Billy Cole (whom she despised) as a companion. Only then, would Regine start to inspect potential dinner prospects. 

Unless there were no dinner prospects. In which case, she’d complain about the complete lack of anyone edible in the neighborhood. 

Inedible neighbors were fine with Jerry. He preferred take out from discreet escort services. People tended to question it, when such individuals went missing. 

Jerry glanced out the window. The boy Regine had mentioned was standing on the porch for a moment, school books under his arm. Yes, he was pretty, fresh faced and rosy cheeked. He was also definitely the type who’d be missed, if his sister decided he was dinner.

“Very pretty,” Regine said. She hadn’t moved from the window. “Such a pair of lush, inviting lips on such a virginal face.”

“Teenage boys are seldom virginal,” Jerry said. “Please don’t eat the neighbors, Regine.” He hefted one of the statues out of one of the boxes. Fortunately, vampires could carry much more than humans could. “I’m trying to live quietly here.”

“I’ve noticed,” Regine drily. She turned from the window to watch her brother carry the statue to the base of the stairs. “Although how you can have anything like quiet with all these clocks-“

“-they let me know when the sun is about to rise,” Jerry said, setting the statue down on the left side of the stairs. “With this many clocks, chiming in my ears, I’ll never fail to make it to my coffin in time, no matter how distracted I get.”

“-is beyond me,” Regine finished. “Not that quiet is all that good for you.” She fixed him with an intense dark stare. Regine’s eyes were a little lighter and greener than his own. Not that both she and Jerry couldn’t shift their eye color, depending on what powers they were using. “You tend to do rash, foolish things, when you’re bored or lonely.”

“I’m neither, so don’t wory,” Jerry said. He flashed his most charming smile, the one guaranteed to make most mortal women weak in the knees. 

A pity that smile had never worked on his sister. Not even when both of them were mortal. 

“How can you not be?” Regine asked. Her voice was soft, genuinely concerned. This was when she was most dangerous. She took a step towards Jerry. 

He tensed, but Regine didn’t move any faster than a human would have. 

“You live here,” Regine said, allowing her contemptuously gaze to flicker over his new house. Well, actually, it was an old house, but it was new compared to Regine and himself. Everything was relative. “You have no company, except for Billy Cole-“

“-one loyal friend is worth a dozen sycophants,” Jerry interrupted with pointed emphasis. Regine constantly surrounded herself by sycophants, worshippers, and toadies, which hung on her every word. 

“-and pictures of people who’ve been dead for centuries-“ Regine continued, as if she hadn’t been interrupted.  
“-only a few,” Jerry said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. “You never know when you’re going to meet someone, who’ll bring old memories back in a fresh and new form. Pictures keep the original memories alive.”

“-so I can’t help worrying about you,” Regine said. She took another step toward him. “Maybe you should turn that little boy next door-“

“-Charley Brewster,” Jerry said, with a sigh. “His name is Charley Brewster.” He glared at his sister. “I don’t go turning people on a whim the way you do.”

“Maybe you should try it?” Regine suggested. She tilted her head to one side and smiled the smile which had convinced three Roman senators to give her their villas. “Turn someone on a whim, just to see what happens.”

“And you accuse me of being reckless,” Jerry said. He made a pretense of dusting off the statue. “If I did that, any family or friends of whomever I turned would ask questions.” He glanced at Regine out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe even show up here.”

“Well, if they did, your new companion would have something to eat, when he or she rose,” Regine said. Her smile grew. “They’d be severing their mortal ties with several swallows.”

“Very funny,” Jerry said sourly. He turned back to his statues. 

“Or if you insist on putting your potential children through their paces, why don’t you truly test them?” Regine asked. “Start by leaving your window open, so the boy next door can catch a glimpse of your unlife.”

“Why would I do that?” Jerry demanded. “What are you asking me to do?”

“Find out what that boy’s really made of, when he tries to hunt you down,” Regine said. She gave her head a little toss. Some mortal gestures never die over the centuries. “See if you truly want him or not.”

“Regine, I don’t. You’re the one who wants him,” Jerry said. He turned to face his sister. “Charley Brewster isn’t-“  
“-exactly your type,” Regine retorted. She was standing inches away from him. Jerry hadn’t seen her move. Damn her again, even if was redundant. “I still remember that young man from Boston you so enjoyed toying with-“

“-Jamison Collins,” Jerry finished. Although another of his kind had warned him off of that one. Boys with families were always trouble. Even one family member could be a headache. 

He glanced out the window. Charley was no longer on the front porch, but in his room, upstairs. The lights were on, so Jerry could see him, sitting at his desk, pouring over books. There was a determined gleam in his eyes, a set to his chin, which suggested a strength at odds with his round cheeks and full lips. 

“Maybe he does have a certain charm,” Jerry admitted. He looked back at his sister. “Youth and freshness get old fast, as we both know. Something young makes for a good meal, but less than satisfying company.”

“So test him,” Regine said. She leaned a little closer. “Find out what lies behind that fresh face.” She inclined her head towards her brother. “It’s a lot more interesting than redecorating this wreck with Billy and eating streetwalkers.” The proximity of her lips made his skin shiver. Regine was his sister, but she was slightly older and much more powerful than he was. All she had to do was sink her fangs into his neck. She’d be able to drain every drop of strength he’d managed to gather over the centuries. “And if that little boy gets lucky and kills you, don’t worry. I’ll be sure to make certain he suffers for it.”

A veil of mist rose from the ground to envelop Regine. She vanished in a flap of bat wings. 

“Show off,” Jerry grumbled. He waited for a moment, before calling, “You can come out now.”

“She’s gone?” Billy asked hopefully. He stuck his head out from the adjoining room. “Your sister seriously scares me, Jer.”

“She seriously scares everyone,” Jerry said automatically. He walked over to the window to watch Charley. “When she isn’t seducing them.”

Billy shuddered. He was one of the few creatures on the planet who didn’t relish the prospect of being seduced by Regine. It was one of the reasons Jerry Dandridge valued Billy Cole as a companion. He was loyal to Jerry and no one else. “What did she want?”

“To give me some advice,” Jerry said. Charley leaned closer to his light, which illuminated his face. Something about those soft cheeks and lustrous eyes was more interesting, when the boy was pensive. It made Jerry wonder what Charley’s face would look like contorted with fear. Or rage. “To be more neighborly.”

To be more neighborly was exactly what Jerry intended to be. He wasn’t going to eat the boy next door. Not unless he started something. 

Although, if Charley did start something, well, it might be interesting to see what he’d do, if pushed to the brink.

Regine and Jerry had once been pushed to such a brink. Their master had tormented them, killed everyone close to them, and nearly driven the pair of siblings mad. The two of them had fought back, hard. They’d nearly succeeded in driving a stake through the ancient vampire’s heart.”

“Never had I come so close to death. It was the most fun I’d had in centuries,” their master had told Regine and himself later. “I knew, then, you were worthy of eternity.”

It was a dangerous game to play with your potential progeny. Eternity, though, grew dry and dull without a little danger. 

“He does have nice lips,” Jerry admitted. He hated it when his sister was right.


End file.
